1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a camera for capturing a 3D shape.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device using hardware or software.
In addition, 3D printers for printing 3D objects have recently been developed. Such a 3D printer prints a 3D object by using previously created printing data of the 3D object. Alternatively, the 3D printer may capture a 3D shape of a 3D object by using a 3D scanning device, and print the 3D object by using printing data created from the captured 3D shape of the 3D object.
However, the previously created printing data has limitations to its kind, and it is difficult to receive printing data for printing a 3D object which a user intends to reproduce as it is. In addition, printing data for complementing a damaged area in the 3D shape of the 3D object cannot be provided to the previously created printing data. Further, the 3D scanning device is high-priced, and an ordinary user has difficulty in operating or carrying the 3D scanning device.